kiss me, kiss me, kill me
by bellarbrose
Summary: BakuDeku Week, Día #7 — "Si fuese a ser asesinado por ti, eso tampoco sería tan malo." [Villain!Deku]


**N/A:** ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un revoltijo? idk what is this, solo sé que quise experimentar un poco para presentarlo a un concurso. Podría decirse que es mi propia interpretación de villain!Deku, too; bastante ambigua, como todo lo que hago.

 **Renuncia:** los personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi.

 **Advertencias:** smut/lemon, asfixia erótica, muerte de un personaje —no por la asfixia, dios me perdone—.

* * *

.

 _ **D** ía 7 — Prompts;_

 _U **na noche más** / L **ujuria**._

.

.

 **i.**

Hay un héroe y un villano explorándose mutuamente en una habitación de hotel.

 **ii.**

 **O** jos vacíos de pez muerto que se posan sobre él—

(Izuku era solo uno de los tantos niños que querían ser héroes.)

Katsuki ya no le ve sentido a buscar el significado de esa mirada. Midoriya tiene el aspecto de una muñeca sin alma, y se encuentra _casi seguro_ de que si golpease su cráneo contra la pared, se rompería en mil pedazos sin derramar una sola gota de sangre — totalmente hueco.

Su piel es fría como la de un cadáver, y cuando juntan sus labios siente que está besando a la misma muerte. Katsuki, en un lugar recóndito de su mente, se pregunta:

 _"¿Ese es el precio de ser un villano?"_

—Kacchan—murmura, con sus labios aún pegados a los suyos, con su aliento de olor a menta golpeando contra su rostro—, _aprieta_.

(Es siempre él quien guía las manos del rubio hasta su garganta.)

Midoriya siente cierta necesidad por ser humillado, o al menos, es lo que Bakugou nota a partir de sus acciones. Así que aprieta sus pulgares sobre la suave piel de su cuello, accediendo a su petición y privándole del oxígeno necesario para que su cerebro funcione adecuadamente, mientras se introduce en el único sitio con una _verdadera_ calidez humana que su cuerpo posee.

Embestir en su interior y sentir cómo su aire lucha por llegar a sus pulmones es lo único que le da seguridad de que está vivo. Y al menos de ese modo, no tiene que escuchar todo lo que sale por su boca.

(Porque Izuku vomita las palabras como si se tratasen de un mantra, _Kacchan quiero cortarte la lengua con mis dientes, Kacchan quiero abrirte el estómago y sacarte los intestinos, Kacchan quiero arrancarte la oreja de un mordisco, KacchanKacchanKacchan_ —)

Sus caderas se mueven lentamente, penetrando su interior a un ritmo doloroso, mientras escucha gemidos ahogados abandonar su garganta. Separa sus pulgares para dejarle respirar durante unos segundos, y sus labios suplican por oxígeno antes de volver a apretar los dígitos contra su piel.

Sus ojos repletos de lágrimas brillan con algo extraño.

Al parecer confía en que el rubio no le matará ahí mismo.

(Y a Bakugou le enfada que tenga razón.)

Midoriya siempre le dice que no es algo frágil que pueda romperse con facilidad, así que acepta sin problemas todo lo que recibe por su parte. En el fondo piensa que es una forma de autocastigarse. De decir—

 _"Mírame ahora, ¿no es penoso? El niño que siempre había estado obsesionado con los héroes, en el bando contrario, realizando todas las actividades que antes repudiaba. ¿No es desagradable? Me he convertido en algo peor que un Deku inútil; soy basura. Oye, Kacchan_ — _"_

(Es en momentos en los que piensa de ese modo, que se da cuenta de cuánto le ha _roto_.)

Sus encuentros nunca duran demasiado, ya sea porque el placer es demasiado como para asimilarlo durante mucho tiempo o porque la consciencia culpable de ambos (aunque era muy probable que solo fuese en el caso del rubio) no les dejase continuar con sus actos por demasiado tiempo.

Izuku es el primero en venirse, _siempre_ es el primero. Alcanza uno de sus orgasmos más intensos, su mente se queda en blanco por la sensación de placer y la falta de aire en los pulmones, y entonces Katsuki deshace el agarre que mantiene sobre su cuello —donde ahora hay unas marcas que demuestran que él estuvo ahí— antes de que se desmaye. El menor respira, tomando desesperadamente oxígeno, y comienza a toser sin detenerse mientras siente como el otro aún se mueve en su interior.

Bakugou le sigue poco después.

Por unos segundos se observan, cansados y sudorosos, hasta que Izuku abre la boca,

—Ka-

y es callado por los labios del otro.

 **iii.**

Katsuki nunca habla, porque sabe que sus palabras solo harán daño—

pero esa noche hay algo _distinto_.

—Mañana—empieza, de espaldas a un todavía desnudo Izuku, que fuma un cigarrillo como si nada le importase—, morirás. Probablemente.

El peliverde gira su cabeza, con sus cejas alzadas, y observa la espalda del mayor. De sus labios se escapa un suave:

— _¿Oh?_

Una voz grita en la mente de Katsuki, diciéndole que se detenga, que es información clasificada, que no puede revelarle nada a quien se supone que es su _enemigo,_ pero-

—Ya sabemos donde se esconde, el núcleo de toda la red—respira hondo, tratando de deshacerse del nudo en su garganta—, tú y todos tus subordinados. O algo así.

(Vete. Huye de la ciudad, sal del país, corre a un lugar donde no puedan encontrarte. _Vive_ )

—Vaya, ¿no es eso genial?

El mayor se levanta de la cama y se da la vuelta, observándolo con el ceño fruncido y, si prestabas atención, con unos ojos que parecían estar al borde de llorar.

—¡¿Realmente no te importa una mierda lo que ocurra con tu vida?!

E Izuku simplemente le observa, con esos ojos vacíos de pez muerto que tanto detesta, y esa sonrisa en la que muestra todos sus dientes como diciendo: _"no le temo a nada, ni siquiera al concepto de la muerte, porque ya lo estoy."_

—Morir...—murmura, con una voz un poco más distinta de lo normal, pero Bakugou no logra encontrar la razón de por qué suena así—, si fuese a ser asesinado por ti, eso tampoco sería tan malo.

 **iv.**

El cuerpo del menor se tambalea y cae, golpeando el asfalto y produciendo un ruido sordo, a pocos metros de donde se encuentra Katsuki y por las heridas que él mismo le ha causado.

Por un segundo, cree verlo sonreír.

 _(—Gracias.)_


End file.
